


Heartbreaker

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: Garvez One Shots/ Late Nights at O'Keefe's [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Kevin and Garcia work together, and Luke learns about their past.





	Heartbreaker

    “Uh,” Penelope answered her office door expecting JJ or Emily, but Luke smiled at her from the hall. “Kevin Lynch, this is Luke Alvez, but you can call him-” she saw Luke grit his teeth, shaking Kevin’s hand, and she decided mercy was the order of the day- “Luke. You can call him Luke,” she fixed her skirt and gave a tight smile.   
  
    “Nice to meet you, man,” Kevin nodded, and started gathering his stuff.   
  
    “Kevin, uh, helped me hold down the fort on this one,” Garcia volunteered, with the office starting to feel too crowded. In actuality, Garcia found herself glad to see the New Guy in her office, he’d interrupted an awkward conversation with Kevin that Penelope was glad to be out of. “Thank you, again, Kevin, seriously,” she winced, feeling guilty, but not guilty enough to ask Luke to leave just yet.   
  
    “No problem, Penelope, hey, see you, man,” Kevin gave a rushed salute and left the office in a hurry.   
  
    “What did you do to that guy?” Luke laughed, feeling like he was missing something.   
  
    “Kevin? Nothing,” Garcia bristled with innocence and annoyance, and shied away from Luke’s smirk.   
  
    “I mean, did I… _interrupt_ a personal moment, by all means I can call him back here if you…” he trailed off at Penelope’s stern head shaking. “Wait a minute, he’s not _Canadian,_ is he?” Luke asked, leaning back against the office wall, blinking long, patient blinks at Garcia.   
  
    “Fine, in the interest of expediency, you can know what everyone else at the water cooler knows; which is that Kevin and I, used to… you know… were _together_ in a _personal_ way, and… he proposed, I said no, we broke up, and now we just work together. Professionally. _Ultra-_ professionally,” she clarified.   
  
    “What, was it too soon? The _question_ ,” Luke teased, trying to picture Garcia with the other analyst. “His knee went down too quickly,” he nodded, enthusiastically, nose scrunched up, smiling.   
  
    Eyebrows way up, Garcia shook her head at Alvez, she’d shown him mercy and here he was trying to profile her, with a sideways smile and a thinly-veiled probing sarcasm.   
  
    “For _that,_ you’re buying the first round at O’Keefe’s tonight,” Garcia grabbed her bag, and turned back to him, ready to go. “I assume that’s what you came to my office to ask, about drinks tonight, _not_ about my highly confidential, personal details.”   
  
    “It _was_ too soon, wasn’t it? He wanted to make beautiful, visually-challenged, techie babies with you, and you picked the job.” Luke’s slight nod went serious, though his tone was joking. “Penelope Garcia, the heartbreaker; somebody should’ve warned me.” Following her out of the office, Luke laughed at the vicious glare Penelope shot back at him.   
  
   “Don’t you forget it, Newbie,” she shook her head.


End file.
